Shock Home Syndrome
by Jazz-istca.aka.England
Summary: Part two of Hurt.Kidnapped.Hurt, Ian is in jail Vic is now mute all hope seems lost. But what happens when Ian get free will Arthur let up on his protective hand over Vic or will he go to extremes to keep Vic "safe". Read and find out. Rated:M blood/goor
1. Braking

Part 2 of Hurt Kidnapped Hurt because of it sucked

Title of story: Shock Home Syndrome

Chapter one: Braking

* * *

><p>Victoria looked out her bedroom window. Sighing loudly, she paced around her room. He wasn't home, but even if he wasn't there he could see what she did. She stared up at the camera at the doorway of her bedroom. It was a black reminder that she couldn't leave. The only thing she could do was shut down. No talking, laughing, or smiling; She hadn't even thought about smiling since she was taken… again.<p>

"Angel? Angelica, are you home?" Francis called sweetly.

Francis… he treated her like a normal girl, but she wasn't normal. Not anymore that is.

Victoria stepped out her room and down the stairs to where he was. She began to wave her hands, clapping them in a violent manner to let him know she was serious.

'Where do I have to go? It's not like I can leave! He won't let me!'

Francis sighed, "You have a pretty voice, Angelica…"

Victoria put her hand up to stop him, 'Don't even start. He did this to ME!'

"He… He wants to protect you." Francis was tired of trying to persuade her to do as Arthur wanted. He was tired of the fighting and the hatred that had ripped his family apart.

Speaking of the devil, Arthur came through the door with four puffy silk dresses in hand.

Francis smiled as he tried to lighten the mood with a joke, "Oh… playing dress up like we use to?" he teased.

Arthur gave a half-hearted chuckle (He never really laughed anymore do to the fact he always wanted to be strong and serious to protect Victoria). "No." he simply stated turning to Victoria, "these are for our princess."

Victoria frowned as she began to furiously use signs. 'Buying dresses for the "princess" so she will stay in your tower?'

Arthur gave her a deep frown of disappointment. It had been months since "the reunion" and in which time he had learned the various signs that Victoria instead on using instead of speaking.

"Why can't you just see I want to protect you, love?" Arthur pleaded.

'Why can't you see I don't need protecting?' Victoria signed before turning and heading up to her "tower".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Ian bounced his new favorite pastime against the prison's walls while whistling an old Scottish folk-song. The guard outside his cell rapidly tapped the bars.

"Have enough of this place, yet?" the guard grinned a dark and cruel smile. The guards loved to pick on Ian, why he had no idea. He decided it best to keep his mouth shut about it and just to answer the man's question.

"I-I" Ian paused as he stopped bouncing the ball. He sighed and continued, "I miss my girl." That's all that would come out. He didn't know how to classify his feelings for Vic. It was defiantly love; the only problem was there were so many forms of love Ian could think of he couldn't narrow it down to just one. As he began to think about the concept he fell into his own mind. He almost forgot the guard was standing outside the bars till he heard gunfire. Ian immediately jumped up from his bench-bed to his feet. He stared at the bloody corpus of the once smug guard.

He watched as his fellow inmates ran around the prison as if it was their new territory. He watched as they murdered guards.

"Is this a prison brake?" asked Ian's cell mate across the hall. The inmates name was Gilbert he was put in for sexual harassment to the third degree. Gilbert had natural red eyes that just told you he was trouble as well as white hair that matched his Albano skin.

"I guess." Ian bent down retrieving the keys from the guard. He unlocked his cell then cautiously walked over to Gilbert's cell and offered him a way out as well.

"What do I have to loss?" Gilbert laughed, so Ian turned the rusty key once again unlocking a cell door giving Gilbert his freedom.

Ian and Gilbert escaped out the back door of the prison yard, after switching their prison uniforms with the uniforms of the deceased guards that lied scattered across the prison floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Arthur watched the sunset from his back porch till there was nothing but black sky. Then he decided to watch the tele before heading off to bed. As he started channel surfing a late night news program caught his eye. His hands trembled and his forehead began to drip with sweat…

The announcer sounded panicked, but continued to do her job as she gave the report, "Prisoners broke out of the Sun village prison today. Over fifty guards on duty were estimated to be killed during the riot. If you have information about the where the four missing prisoners may be hiding, please contact the police right away. Thank you, Good night."

Arthur's body began to move all by itself next thing he realized he was on his way to Victoria's room…

But why?


	2. Words Finall Spoken

_**Warning: Attempted suicide in this chapter. **_

Chapter two: Words Finally Spoken

Victoria hated her life. Everything but going to school that is. It seemed weird that school was the only place Victoria actually felt like her old self again. It reminded her of happier times.

Victoria was checking her hair in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Iona coming to take her to school. Victoria loved her ride to school with Iona, because it was the only time she could talk- or sign rather- about…_ him_.

As she fixed the last piece of her pig tails that Arthur made her wear every day, she heard arguing coming from down stairs. Victoria quietly walked down the stairs the lead to the 'tower', so she could hear the arguing adults.

Iona's face was as red as her hair as she stood in the front doorway fists clenched.

Arthur sighed, "I told you, Iona. Victoria will not be going to school today."

"Why the bloody hell n't?" Iona fumed.

"We are going on a family outing." Arthur replied calmly.

"That's gonna be hard, lad. Most of yer little family works at a school!" Iona pointed out through clenched teeth, "Why n't have yer family outin' on a weekend?"

Arthur smirked slightly at the attempted his older sister made. "I think Victoria and I should bond more don't you?"

Iona laughed, "Ye keep her in this house fer all hours of the day. Why not bond then, and when it not be affecting her schooling?"

Arthur was getting angry, "MIND YOUR OWN BLOODY… SHE IS MY DAUGHTER, AND I WILL DO AS I DAMN WELL PLEASE. IF I SAY SHE IS NOT GOING TO SCHOOL THEN SHE IS NOT GOING!" and with that Arthur slammed the door in Iona's face.

Iona sighed heavily. She hated the fact that Victoria had to suffer all this anger 24/7, and no one stopped it. Iona had tried, oh yes she tried, she went to court about four times trying to get Victoria into her custody. Only problem was although Iona could have been a fit parent the judges ruled in the fair of Arthur. Iona didn't know why, and she often wondered if those same judges saw what kind of life Arthur was giving Victoria if they'd rule the same.

As Iona walked back to her car she felt her phone vibrate. At first she couldn't find it, and when she finally found it in the bottom of her purse the caller had already left a voicemail. Iona listened intently almost dropping her phone once or twice.

_'Hello? Iona? Anyway… It's me, Ian. Just wanted to… forget it. I call you again soon. Bye.' _

**Meanwhile, back inside the house… **

Arthur- unaware of the fact Victoria was up and heard everything- decided to let her sleep in today. He warmed up some tea and read the newspaper.

Victoria, on the other hand, was pacing in her room thoughts jumbled in her head like a sick twisted knot of mass destruction. She had so many questions and no answers. That is till… WAM! Victoria accidently hit her hand on the sharp wood corner of her desk. At first it hurt so bad she wanted to scream, and then she realized that the pain jumbled her thoughts and allowed her to focus on one thing. So, Victoria slightly harder slammed her hand on the desk again… and again… and again. Until finally Victoria realized she like the pain, so she went a little more "extreme" than just slamming her hand on a desk.

Victoria ran to her dresser and pulled out a pair of scissors. She was nervous at first and hesitant to rest the blade on her wrist, but once she saw blood that all changed. The blood and pain made Victoria feel human again. Like the words she didn't want to say came out of her skin in the form of red velvet. Victoria was so mesmerized with the fact she could still feel, that she didn't notice at first the room spinning. Her legs began to become weak and her knees buckled under her.

Arthur was looking if anything on the prison brake was in the paper when he heard a big THUD! He quickly jumped to his feet and ran to Victoria's room. On the way there he imagined all the things that could be wrong but seeing Victoria nearly passed out on the floor with a bloody arm and scissors in one hand was not what he expected.

"WHAT THE…?" Arthur quickly ran to her side keeping pressure on her arm while digging his phone out of his pocket to dial 911. "It will be okay, sweetheart." He kept repeating over and over while on the phone with the ambulance.

**Meanwhile at a dinner on the outskirts of town…**

Gilbert winked at the waitress as he chewed his hamburger. "Man. This hamburger is awesome, and I know awesome." He smiled spiting food as he talked.

"What? Oh yeah I guess so." Ian replied not really listening.

"Man what's wrong?" Gilbert wondered. It had been about two day since the breakout, and Ian seemed as if he'd rather be in prison.

"I miss her..." Ian trailed off into a coughing fit once he realized he was about to spill his guts to Gilbert.

"Come on tell me. I mean we just walked about 72 km together, so if we can't trust each other we are screwed."

Ian nodded; Gilbert was right, "I miss my… girl." Ian put it simply still not knowing how to classify his love for Victoria.

"Girlfriend? Daughter? Sister? Come on man can I have details?" Gilbert begged.

"Her name is Vic, and she's my… niece." Ian decided to put it in lame men's trims.

"Oh. Is she the one you kidnapped?" Gilbert asked out of curiosity.

Ian just nodded, "So why were you in jail?"

Gilbert smirked, "By that you mean who did I 'sexually assault', right?"

Ian smirked.

Gilbert sighed, "Her name was Elizabeta Hedervary, and it wasn't like I was a creeper or anything… okay maybe a little, but that's beside the point."

Ian raised an eyebrow, "How'd you end up in jail?"

Gilbert smirked, "Let's just say her husband at the time was a pretty harsh guy, and not only that but also he had friends in high places."

Ian laughed which caused Gilbert to join in, and soon they were laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes.

In took a deep breath after laughing so hard, and Gilbert wiped his eyes.

"Just another 5 km to go before we reach town." Ian informed his new friend.

"That's so... not awesome!" Gilbert whined.


	3. Red Ribbon

**Red Ribbon**

_Victoria's dreams swirled her in deep shades of red. Oh, how she loved red. She loved hey way I looked in the sky, on your skin, in your hair. She just couldn't get red out of her mind. The red in her dreams wrapped itself around her as if to comfort her. She smiled as she ran after the red, but then she realized no matter how much she wanted the red she was always stopped by some unseen force. Victoria signed she turned around trying to find an exit out of the dream, but all she found was a minty green dot. At first Victoria despised the green dot for making her red swirls disappear. She hated the fact that change was upon her. She use to love the swirls, and thi dot was NOT those swirls! Victoria took a step back, and found her beloved red was no where to be found it left her all alone with this green dot. Only then she realized the green dot was guiding her through her dream to an exit into reality._

Victoria finally understood when her eyes opened to a pair of green ones sharing back at her.

"Oh. You're up" Arthur said joyfully.

"Yes." Victoria hung her head; she knew what was going to come was more protection; he may even put a collar on her.

Instead Arthur wrapped his arms around her gently, paying close attention not to hit her wounded arm.

Victoria was surprised; she closed her eyes and cold, gentle green danced in her mind. She'd finally found what she was looking for. At this moment her whole life seemed to fit like a puzzle; she found her missing piece.

"Daddy", Victoria whispered quietly.

"I'm here, love", Arthur cued tightening his grip protectively yet gently. He would never let her go, not ever again, "Can you forgive me?" he cocked out softly.

Victoria nodded marking a secret agreement between them to live life to the fullest and happiest… together.

**Meanwhile **_**somewhere**_**…**

Ian's body and head swirled around a white room. At first he thought he was still in prison, then in the crazy house. Finally, Ian had no fucking idea where he was. He knew for a fact, or well a very good guess rather, that he was laying down. Last thng he remebers is beer, smoke, and Gilbert. Out of all the possible situations Ian could picture himself in Ian couldn't seem to find one he likes even a little. He couldn't focus his thoughts, all he really knew is people where talking. Their voices sounded renewed, as if a huge weight was lifted. Ian felt water on his face. Even though Ian felt he was far away from reality, he was pulled into the inner working of his mind by one word, "Yes, Daddy."

_Five year old Vic looked up at him with her big brown eyes. _

"_Where are we going now?" she asked curiously. _

_They had been walking for days, because Ian had run out of money, and their car got repossessed. Ian hated not having money for anything, but he was thankful that his little "peanut" understood him and didn't ask for much._

"_We are almost there, Peanut." Ian smiled softly down to the top of the little girl's head. Her curly hair swayed and so did their hands as they skipped up the road. _

"_Okay, Bagpipe." Vic smiled up at Ian with a gorgeous, toothless grin stretching from ear to ear. Ian loved that smile._

"_Oh my!" A woman around middle age came up to the two with gleeful eyes. "Is this your daughter?"_

_Vic scrunched up her nose, her usual way to say 'NO WAY' so something. _

"_Um…" Ian stumbled over his own words. He heard whispers of women commenting on his fatherly ways with Vic before, but none had come up to him asking it out of the blue. _

_Vic saw how nervous Ian was, so she decided to take charge of the situation. "I WANT ICE CREAM NOW DADDY!" her screams shocked both the woman and Ian. _

_Ian never heard her demand anything of him before; to be honest he hated it. _

"_NOW!" Vic screamed louder, if at all possible, but this time she gave a sly wink to Ian. _

_Finally, Ian caught on, "Now Peanut, stop being so rude." Ian playfully scowled _

"_Yes, Daddy" …_

Ian's head was no longer a spinning trap of confusion, but merely it was drowning him with rich shades of blue.

**Meanwhile in the hospital hallway… **

Gilbert was dealing with an awesome inner conflict. His 'good side' told him to feel guilty for Ian's alcohol poisoning; on the other hand, his 'bad side' told him that's what Ian gets for trying to drink an awesome beer master like himself under the table.

The nurse standing in front of the smirking albino cleared her throat ripping the man from his day dreams.

"You can go in now, your friend will most likely be up soon." The nurse said impatiently.

Gilbert snorted, "Why couldn't I go in earlier, again?"

The nurse sighed taking in one huge breath so she would waste no time with pauses in her explanation, "You couldn't go in because the patient, who was already in there, was in critical condition. Unlike your friend who was just stupid enough to drink so much alcohol in one sitting. She needed to be watched carefully. Now that she is well again she will be leaving our care, and heading home. Now you can see your friend!" with that the nurse huffed off, and it was then that Gilbert realized it was a man wearing the women's nurse outfit.

Gilbert was paying so much time to the nurse that he didn't see the man coming out of the room till he knocked heads with him.

"Bloody hell, watch where you are going?" the man had an English accent. It was thick, but easy to understand.

"Yeah whatever." Gilbert shrugged. To him that translated into 'yes, of course, I'm sorry.'

Unfortunately, the British man didn't get the hidden message and huffed out the door. Slamming shoulders with Gilbert, fortunately this act of anger knocked gilbert into the chest of a young girl.

The girl blushed helping Gilbert to stand on his own two feet.

Gilbert winked at the girl, and she blushed turning her cheeks a pretty red color.

"VICTORIA KIRKLAND!" prissy panties yelled from down the hall. The girl gave a short wave 'goodbye', and took her leave.

Gilbert slowly watched her go as he made his way to the certain that separated the two beds.

Ian was still dead asleep, so Gilbert decides to take out the pen and pad he "barrowed" from the nurses' station, and write down the day's events starting with the transvestite nurse and ending with the cute girl, Victoria Kirkland…

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Holly Crap! What a weird encounter, huh? Anyway hope you liked it. R&amp;R please and thank you! <em>


	4. Second Chances

Author note: So here is the next chapter. This is some of my best work, if I do say so myself (and I did dearies). Warning: Sexual contact.

Anyway ENJOY!

Xoxox,

Jazz

* * *

><p><strong><span>Second Chances<span> **

**At a shop, near the hospital… **

_Ian stared at the thing he loved the most in this cold dark world. The thing Ian couldn't live without, yet people strived to keep them a part. Ian hated those people, but right now he didn't care who or what watched him. What he thought about every day since his life fell a part was finally his. He finally had what he wanted for so long. He thought about what he'd do when he finally got it again. Would he take it slow? Or all at once? _

"I've never see a man make out with a cigarette… until now." Gilbert smirked.

"Agh…" Ian moaned with a wink towards his mate, "Don't interrupt us." Ian teased.

Gilbert put his hand daintily over his face as if to hide a blush, "Why like sir, I'm like so totally a lady... or so you think at like first!" Gilbert mocked the male nurse that had treated Ian since he arrived at the hospital.

Ian laughed, "I guess we should head over there, and get the whole vomiting thing over with."

Gilbert nodded remembering the smell of their new apartment since a week of Ian hacking all over it. Ian must have had some kind of allergic reaction or something to the medication the hospital put him on, because he couldn't eat without … it leaving him in the most disgusting ways.

**In the hospital lobby A… **

"Excided" Mathew asked rubbing his sister's good arm.

"What?" Victoria looked up from her book in confusion.

"Are you excited about getting your stiches out?" Mathew asked smiling.

Victoria sighed, "Listen. I know you're supposed to be my big brother, but you don't have to act like you really love me or anything. I mean we really don't know each other that well."

Victoria nervously played with her pigtails. She had gotten use to her hair this style. She gave a faint smile as her hands touched the red ribbons Francis had given her just the other day.

Mathew's perky eyes fell flat. He tried to find her eyes, but he could tell she was in her own thoughts. He cleared his throat knocking her out of her day dreams. "You know…" his voice cracked a little as the flashback began to roll in his head, but he continued, "When you were little I use to call you Chelly, and since Alfred was always too busy with something, we mostly spent time playing just the two of us. I don't love you any less, Chelly, if anything the time away from you made me love you more. You're the reason I became a teacher."

Victoria smiled, and grabbed his hand a silent message to continue.

Mathew cleared his throat, "I thought if I can make a difference in hundreds of children's lives maybe it would make up for the fact I was an awful brother."

Before Victoria could apologize for her harsh statement, the doctor called her into his office.

**Meanwhile in lobby B… **

Gilbert was rolling his eyes in boredom. He really didn't like doctors, or hospitals for that matter. Gilbert decided to walk around, for fear he would go insane waiting for Ian.

Gilbert didn't have an exact location, so he just began to walk. Before he knew it he was all the way on the other side of the hospital and completely lost.

As he came to the surgical wing of the hospital he saw a familiar tan figure. With a smirk Gilbert slid into a linen closet.

**Walking down a hallway…**

Victoria rubbed her healed arm lost in her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried she always seemed to hurt her family. How hard had _**he**_ actually broken her? She was so uncertain of thing.

Victoria was suddenly pulled into a small room.

"Hey there." A familiar, yet unrecognizable voice said.

Just as Victoria was about to scream the light in the closet flicked on. She saw the face of the boy Arthur had pushed into her cleavage, on accident of course.

"Hell-hello?" Victoria shook out.

"My name's Gilbert." He smiled softly staring her in the eyes with piercing red eyes.

Victoria had no experience with men, well any that didn't pretend to be her guardian, so maybe that's why she was so captivated by this Gilbert figure.

She didn't even hesitate to move her face when he began to caress her cheek. He pulled his face forward planting his soft lips on hers.

He moved his hands so professionally. She moaned at every right touch.

"Gil" she began to speak but he didn't let her finish.

"Shh…" he hissed as he kissed her neck working his way down to other areas.

"Gil, please… I…" her protests were ignored, and for some bigger reason she didn't mind. He lifted her up to set her on a linen shelf wrinkling her brand new white sundress.

"No more white for you after this…" Gilbert growled lustfully as he undid the ribbons from her hair letting it fall over her back like a chocolate brown waterfall.

**Back in lobby A…**

Mathew looked at his watch for the hundredth time in one minute. Where was Victoria? He was getting worried. He wanted to prove he was a good brother. He wanted to let himself know he could protect her. Deciding he would give her no more than five minutes before calling her, Mathew picked up a magazine and began to read an article on zippers.

**Back in the closet…**

Gilbert had himself and his pray in position. He had waited about two years to be able to touch a pretty girl's body again. Only all that was changed by a cheesy ringtone coming from her purse, gilbert tried to act like nothing happened, but before he knew his fly was out of the web and putting on her cloths. The cloths he worked so hard to take off. A little more than pissed, Gilbert got up staring at what was supposed to be the next added to a long list of his victims.

"Oui, Oui! Mathew I'll be right there." She exclaimed with a hint of regret in her voice. With tears falling down her cheeks she hung up the phone.

"Babe?" Gilbert asked with fake concern putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't," she demanded taking a step forward as she continued to dress herself.

"Don't go," he pretended to plead, but she just wiped her eyes, and slammed the closet door shut.

**Back in lobby B… **

"What took ya so long?" Ian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Couldn't find a vending machine," Gilbert lied effortlessly, still not hiding his sense of defeated spirit.

If Gilbert had learned anything today… it was something was defiantly special about that tan girl in the pig tails. He gave a small smile as he rubbed the red ribbon that he had in his pocket.


	5. Lovely Monster

_Author note: Here's the next chapter._ _OH! And Tamama (see my Sgt. Frog fic.) would like to add that I didn't put this in chapter one so… Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Seychelles, England, or Scotland ect. …_

_Enjoy! Xoxox, Jazz_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lonely Monsters <strong>_

Victoria couldn't help but feel alone. It wasn't that she was a loner; it was that her close friends had all left her. She had people she knew, like that Italian guy she literally pumped into from time to time, but she didn't feel like she could connect with him … or anyone else. So, when Mei, Kiku, or Heracles actually took the time to email her she wasted no time to tell them all about what was going on back home.

The most resent emails sent were all about Mei's Laotian boyfriend drama and Kiku excited about Heracles' new apartment with the bathroom wallpapered with cats. Victoria like all the emails, cards, and gifts her friends sent her. Not only did it show they still remembered her, but also it helped her dream of different places she could escape to.

Victoria sat in class twiddling her pencil between her fingers. They were supposed to be doing something on the computer, but Victoria found it a bother. Instead she decided to write to Mei and tell her all the things going on. As Victoria typed out her message her hands drifted to her pigtails. As she began twirling a curl around her finger she noticed something. She didn't have her ribbons in today.

_**Meanwhile in Gilbert's bedroom … **_

Gilbert awoke to a heavy heart. Prizes, or women, were so less enjoyable when victory, or sex, was so short. He sighed. While getting out of bed a bright red object caught his focus. Gilbert smiled, there sitting on his dresser were two red ribbons. The same ribbons he had so sneakily taken from his new 'lover'. He decided he would show off his achievement by tying the ribbons around each one of his wrists.

Smiling all the way, he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Ian was busy… burning something on the stove. Gilbert had to admit Ian wasn't a very good cook, but he bit his tongue in fear speaking up would cause him to have to do the cooking. Ian looked at his roommate smiling.

"New fashion statement?" he asked. Giving up on his dish he leaned on the counter.

Gilbert gave a smirk, "More like a trophy."

Ian gave a small laugh, "Who is she?" Ian, even though it was long ago, had been a ladies man as well.

"Victoria!" Gilbert said with a perverted wink, "I met her at the hospital, and totally disrobed her pretty white dress off her smoking tan body in a linen closet." Gilbert was very proud of his accomplishment.

Ian smirked, "Nice. She sounds hot…"

Ian paused something about the name 'Victoria' was unsettling to him, as if it was familiar.

_Vic woke up in the back of his van. _

"_Daddy?" she asked as she looked around. Ian could tell she was shacking. Ian also knew she probably couldn't remember what had happened, so he used this information to his advantage. _

"_Hi." he gently brought the van to the shoulder of the road, and turned in his seat to face her. The girl looked so little Ian immediately felt an urge to protect her. _

"_Hello," she squeaked unsure of what else to say. _

"_My name is Ian. I'm your daddy's … friend," he began to explain, but was cut off. _

"_Where are Daddy and Papa?" the girl acted as if she saw right through him._

_Ian squirmed in his seat, "They're … dead." he felt it better she thought the worst now so she won't try to find them latter. The girls eyes went wide for a second, then immediately went back to the same brown orbs that made her adorable. As she sobbed Ian continued to drive. She was shacking when they reached his apartment. _

"_By the way, "he began squirming in guilt, "What's your name, little one?" he asked shyly. Although Arthur had talked about he all the time; Ian couldn't remember the name Arthur had given her. _

"_Vic- Vic- Vic" The girl was shacking, and repeating the same thing over and over through her chocked sobs. _

"_Don't worry," Ian assured her pulling her into a kind embrace, "Vic, I won't let a soul touch ye." Ian smiled adapting well to his fatherly role. _

_Vic's eyes grew big and happy again. Putting her little arms around his neck she asked, "Promise?"_

Ian nodded, how hard could protecting someone be?

_**Meanwhile at the doorway of that very apartment…**_

Gilbert looked at the redheaded woman standing in front of him. Damn, Ian sure knew how to pick them. He extended his hand to gesture her in.

"Thanks, lad" she said with a smile.

Gilbert's eyebrow rose. He could have sworn Ian talked like that too. Forgetting his confusion, Gilbert called into the kitchen.

"Hey you've got a pretty lady here! Stop burning food and come say hello." He grinned.

Ian could not see the visitor, who was seated in the living room, as he made his way through the kitchen. Ian, naturally, had hopes it was Vic. Yes, she finally came to see him!

Gilbert, who was in the hallway, motioned that the guest was in the living room. Seeing his sister on the couch left Ian surprised, but at the same time he was disappointed.

"Hi, Iona." He said a little too coldly.

"Someone having a bad day?" she asked with concern in her voice. A lot could have happened to him since he left the message on her phone.

"No." he gave her a small smile, "I'm just an old fool is all."

Iona understood her brother's pain. Softly she pulled him down to the space next to her on the couch. "I take her to school every day. We talk about you." Iona said softly.

Gilbert was out of the loop. How come Ian got so cold all at once? Was this chick bad news? He sighed, but inquired to know who they were talking about. He fit the pieces together to as this Iona was not Ian's girlfriend after all. But at the mention of this other girl Gilbert saw Ian's face fall and his eyes become cold. Gilbert knew something was serious between this unknown woman and Ian. He cringed at his own memories of a love like that.

"_Tell me to get out and I will. I will never bother you again!" Gilbert spat. _

"_Get out then!" the woman with Gilbert's heart shouted. Her voice was as cold as ice. She hadn't even hesitated. _

That fateful day Gilbert's respect for love and women died. He wore the same face Ian had at the mention of a woman. He had had the same disappointed, betrayed aura around him that eliminated from Ian. The facts were clear woman were to blame for all men's unhappiness. Women were monsters, plain and simple.

Gilbert smirked at himself as he touched the ribbons on his wrists. For some reason small victories like that made Gilbert feel strong.

_**Meanwhile in a mental clinic…**_

Victoria sighed as she waited outside her new therapists' office. Tapping her fingers together she thought of how she would start her story. The courts told her she needed forty-five hours of mental screening time or she would be going to a suicide rehabilitation clinic. Victoria agreed with the mental screening.

"The doctor will see you now." The nurse at the front desk said smiling.

Victoria walked enviously into the office. Inside was a black couch, a desk full of papers, a chair facing the couch, and oddly a piano in the corner. Victoria took a lance at the name tag on the messy desk it read:

'**R. Edelstein'**


	6. Love like This part 1

Love like This (part one)

**Inside Mr. Edelstein's office...**

Mr. Edelstein stared at Victoria for a long time. Finally, he lifted his haze and asked her to sit. Victoria was smiled politely, but Mr. Edelstein did not acknowledge it nor did he change the annoyed expression on his own face.

"Your name is Victoria, correct?" he asked. He took the seat across from Victoria.

Victoria nodded. She was feeling more nervous than before he entered the office.

Mr. Edelstein gave a small smile. Victoria knew it was a fake.

Mr. Edelstein continued, "Please, start telling me about your life."

Victoria had never done something like this before. Her only knowledge of mental therapy was what she had seen in movies, but she already could tell this guy wasn't a normal therapist.

Victoria continued to look at him in a confused gaze. She finally got up enough courage to say something, "I don't know where to begin."

Mr. Edelstein's fake smile turned back to his original annoyed expression. He cleared his throat, "Suicides…" he whispered with a growl. "You think you're the only one with problem?" his face was now red clearly that both his voice and his anger where rising. "I HAVE PROBLEMS TOO!"

Victoria was taken aback. If she wanted to be yelled at she would have stayed home with Alfred, who still hadn't forgiven her. She wanted to yell that she didn't want to kill herself for her. Oh no, the way Victoria saw it her presence was the cause of two brothers hating on another. She wanted to tell him how she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. She didn't want Ian to be in jail. She didn't want Arthur to worry. She didn't want Iona to be put in the middle, Mathew to be sad, Alfred to be angry, or Francis, her Papa, to be stressed. She hated herself for hurting her family so much. Then she wondered if this was his therapeutic way of getting all her anger out.

Both Mr. Edelstein and Victoria were knocked out of their thoughts by Mozart's ninth symphony.

Mr. Edelstein recognized it as his ring tone, and rushed to dig his cell out of his pants' pocket. "Hallo?" he answered shakily.

"Ve! Hello, Roderich. I was just calling for two things." The caller said excited.

Roderich sighed. It wasn't who he thought it was. That was good. "Hallo, Feliciano. How can I help you?" he gave the one minuet finger to Victoria.

She nodded.

The caller, Feliciano, continued, "Miss. Elizabeta told me some bad news. Is it true?"

Roderich sighed. She was already telling people and calling herself Miss. There was no stopping it now. He had to face reality, "Yes. It's true."

Feliciano gave a heavy sigh as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. "Oh… Oh yes, another thing I call about is your seeing Victoria Bonnefoy-Kirkland today. Can you say hello from me?"

Roderich frowned hoping that Feliciano was not idolizing this young lady like one of his resent patience Ludwig Van. Just in case Roderich gave a sharp, "no, Feli," And hung up the phone.

**Meanwhile in that very room…**

Victoria thoughts were swirling around in her head. She decided this big mess wasn't anyone's fault. It was simply a misunderstanding. She smiled. This therapist was good. She saw him hang up the phone. Mr. Edelstein sighed heavily, and walked back over to his patient. He really didn't want to continue at the risk of Feli calling back, so instead he just ended the meeting. Victoria nodded feeling as she wanted to go home and tell them her new inner discovery. She stood up from the couch and began to walk to the door. Before she could turn the knob Roderich said the line he always did, "Remember you have a new life now." Victoria didn't know that was just a closing for the session. She thought he was speaking to her personally, because she did have a brand new life and it was time she started living it.

**Back at Ian's apartment… **

Gilbert left the living room. He didn't want to hear any more about this "Vic" guy.

Iona went on and on about how good he was at school and other crap Gilbert only paid half attention to. Instead, Gilbert found a better use of his time, looking for Victoria's phone number in the phone book.

Really how many Kirkland could there be in this town.

**Meanwhile in a house on the outskirts of town… **

A woman with long brown hair held a frying pan close to her face. She stared at herself for a long time before throwing the pan across the room. The person on the bed with her sprang up.

"What are you doing?" the person, a male with glazy eyes, started at her curiously.

"Nothing" She growled turning over to avoid his eyes.

"There is something the matter. I can tell!" he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Elizabeta, tell me."

The woman, Elizabeta, sighed beneath the hard exterior of her current lover. Taking in another deep breath she breathed out a wispy, "I'm just _hungry_."

**Back at Ian and Gilbert's apartment…**

Gilbert stared at the phonebook in disbelieve. There were hundreds of Kirklands. A whole four pages of the phone book was filled with those evil UK surnames. Gilbert growled. The only surname more popular was Jones. Gilbert hoped to God he'd never meet a Jones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: sorry this is shorter than the other chapters, but there is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. <strong>_

_**NOW HERE IS WHERE YOU COME IN! REVIEW WHO YOU THINK HUNGARY'S 'LOVER' SHOULD BE THAT SHE IS LEAVING AUSTRIA (RODERICH) FOR...**_

A. Turkey

B. Romania

C. Serbia


	7. Love Like This part 2

Okay, so I'm writing this while listening to Regina Spektor, The Script, The Beatles, and Mika (I'm SO electric). ANYWAY, so there were only about THREE reviews, and the majority of those reviews wanted Turkey (Sadiq) as the lover. IT SHALL BE SO!

And I'm adding an OC (Isle of Man). He will be Iona's "dead" son.

As always (xoxox),

Jazz

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Like This (Part Two)<strong>_

**In a nearby payphone….**

Gilbert tapped out the number he'd found in the phone book, and prayed to-whoever- it worked.

_Gilbert was just going to call ALL the numbers and ask for a 'Victoria'. Then he realized one of two things; one, there could be more than one Victoria Kirkland in this town; and two, there were just too many Kirkland's in the phonebook to call all of them. Instead, Gilbert put some sanity to his madness; he thought of looking for an Arthur Kirkland. Though with this approach there was also a problem, because one would think that both Arthur and Kirkland were common names for someone with an English accent. _

_Gilbert, finally, found an entry that enticed his curiosity Kirkland Household. Gilbert thought it odd that a person would not put their first name. This is why he decided to call it. _

The phone rang, rang, rang, and rang. Gilbert was about to hang up the phone when someone came on the other end.

"Bonnevay residence," the man answered with a deep French accent.

"IT'S THE KIRKLAND-BONNEVAY RESIDENCE YOU, FROG!" the grumpy English accent was familiar to Gilbert. He smirked.

"Good morning, sir," Gilbert said while putting on the charm.

"Yes?" the Frenchman asked.

"My name is… Ludwig. I am a talent scout. I saw your daughter, Victoria, in a production recently and I was wondering if she'd like to audition for a role in one of our new television dramas."

The Frenchman seemed speechless. Gilbert found this the perfect moment to strike.

"Oh, and we will need to talk to the girl alone. You see having their parents their just gives the actors a loss of confidence."

"Oh, yes. Well she's a school right now…" the Frenchman trailed off saying something about needing to get to work.

Gilbert smirked, "Perfect, what school?"

"World Academics High," answered the Frenchman.

"Oh, of course." Gilbert then thanked the man, and went home to Google Victoria's high school.

**Later that day…**

Victoria had suffered through about five hours of classes. She didn't think she could service the rest of the slow moving day. If this was six months ago, she would have sneakily hide her phone sending Ian a message to pick her up. He would have come without any question. Only, that was then and she was living in now. Like her therapist said she had a new life to live.

**At another part of the class… **

A boy who was unknown to all sat alone. He watched the girl with the waterfall like brown curls. She seemed to be fidgeting in her seat. It seemed to the boy that something was bothering her. The boy couldn't blame her. After all the rumours that trickled down to even his loner status were enough to make a prostitute blush like a nun.

The boy exhaled deeply as he tossed his long red bangs out of his face.

**Meanwhile, in a shady apartment… **

Sadiq leaned on the counter watching the woman he loved cook for him. He watched her pale arms, well paler then his own, move this way and that as she added ingredients. She seemed to dance to a secrete song in her head. There was a sudden pain in Sadiq chest. He grasped his hand over his heart, and began to moan in pain. Elizabeta ran from her place at the stove.

"What's wrong?" she asked terror seeping through her voice.

"It… hurts…" Sadiq moaned through clenched teeth. The pain was preventing him from saying much more.

"My GOD!" Elizabeta screamed as Sadiq hit the ground.

**After school…**

Gilbert leaned against his car, trying hard to look cool. He smiled at the thought of Victoria's face when she saw him. He was so excited he didn't realize how short all the students appeared to be.

**In the parking lot…**

Victoria usually walked home, but she needed notes that she missed from that Italian boy who just so happened to be in her Economics class.

Just before Victoria reached his yellow Friar, she was grabbed tightly by the arm.

**At World Academics MIDDLE SCHOOL… **

Gilbert may have been a pervert, but he was NOT a paedophile! A blonde boy walked up to him dragging a brown haired boy along with him.

The blonde in the blue sailor suit asked, "You lost mister?"

The brown haired boy in a military jacket mumbled, "I guess, we can help you."

Gilbert was about to answer when two very different, very scary men came up behind the boys.

The man with a dark smile was the first to speak, "Trying to rape children, da?"

Gilbert despite popular belief was not that stupid. He could tell right away this man was not to mess with, so he tried to explain himself, "I got lost-"

"Ya b'tter not show yer face 'round here ag'in!" said the other man. This man wore an unreadable expression.

It took Gilbert a minute or two, but he finally understood what the expressionless man had told him. He quickly nodded, and got back in his car.

**At the Hospital… **

Elizabeta was crying in the waiting room. If Sadiq dies she would have no one, and she hated being alone.

The doctor quietly sat next to her.

"Good evening," she had a thick accent that sounded somewhat English, but not quite.

"Is he going to be okay?" Elizabeta watched her green eyes hesitantly, "Please tell me he'll be alright."

The doctor smiled faintly, "He will be fine. I bet my profession on it."

Elizabeta could tell the doctor had been working all day, so she asked, "Can you say here with me? My name is Elizabeta, by the way. "

The doctor nodded slowly taking Elizabeta's hand in her own.

"My name is Dr. Iona Kirkland; M.D" said the doctor with her smile growing just a little.

This gave Elizabeta hope. "Have you ever lost someone close to you?"

Iona smile melted away, "Yes, a long time ago. I lost my son."


End file.
